


Lazy Morning

by Dibsanddabs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Serum, Pre-War, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a slow morning with two boys from Brooklyn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there
> 
> Just some fluff with no plot
> 
> I had to post this twice because the first time it wasn't showing up?
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated
> 
> Thanks for reading

Steve was also so soft in the mornings. Bucky looked over him, feeling some sort of pride at the fact that he was the only person who ever got to see this. Steve’s face was completely relaxed, lips ever so slightly open. His hands were up in front of him, loosely balled into fists as if he was ready to fight, but still lax and half open as sleep took the anger out of him. 

Bucky was wrapped around his back, spooning him, as ready to protect Steve in sleep as he was during the day. He couldn’t help stroking a hand down Steve’s side, feeling the soft skin stretched over his ribs. He buried his face into Steve’s hair, breathing him in slowly. Steve mumbled ever so slightly but didn’t seem to wake up. Bucky kissed him gently behind his ear, listening to his slow breathing, the slight wheeze still there but not aggravated. 

Bucky began to kiss down the back of his neck, feeling the soft warm skin against his lips, lingering on each vertebra that he could feel poking out. He kissed around and over to Steve’s pulse point, feeling him humming softly. He moved his hand as well, spreading it over Steve’s stomach and pulling him a little closer. He felt Steve moving with him, a smile forming on his lips. 

“Morning.” Steve whispered, not moving away, letting Bucky kiss him and hold him, coddling him in the way Bucky always wanted to but Steve rarely allowed. 

“Morning,” Bucky whispered against his jaw, letting his lips trail back towards Steve’s ear, teeth grazing the shell. Steve sighed happily, relaxing back into him. 

Bucky’s hand moved down a little, finding the fine blond hair at the bottom of his stomach. He stayed there for a moment, not teasing but just drawing it out. He felt Steve’s breathing pick up a little, grinning against the back of his neck as he moved his other hand down to Steve’s ass. He very slowly trailed his fingers over the length of Steve’s cock while gently squeezing his behind. The soft happy hum he got in return was enough to tell him to continue. 

“I’m gonna pull away for two seconds to get the tub.” Bucky whispered into his ear. “Don’t move.” Steve nodded a little in reply, eyes still closed. Bucky was glad he’d left the tub of Vaseline on the side and not under the bed, grabbing it quickly and snuggling back against Steve. 

“You were gone for so long.” Steve breathed teasingly. 

“Sorry doll,” Bucky said with a smirk, wrapping an arm back around Steve, stroking down his stomach again before taking his length back in hand. “Forgive me?”

Steve hummed happily, rolling just a little into the hand before nodding. He took a while to get fully hard, longer than Bucky did, but there was definitely interest perking it up. “Forgiven.” Steve mumbled, pouting as the hand was taken away again. 

“Won’t be long,” Bucky whispered, getting his fingers into the tub to slick them up, circling one over Steve’s entrance. The happy sigh he got was his cue to push the tip of his finger in. No matter how much they did this, Steve was always so tight at the beginning, so Bucky had to be careful not to hurt him. He very slowly began to push the first finger in, curling it a little inside once he was up to the first knuckle. The sounds Steve made were soft and sweet, trusting Bucky entirely not to push him further than he could comfortably go. 

Once Bucky’s entire finger was in, slowly pushing in and out, Bucky began nibbling on Steve’s shoulder. Steve was still quiet, just making gentle soft sounds that could drive Bucky mad. Bucky made sure Steve was nice and relaxed before beginning to slowly push a second finger in. 

They kept this up until Bucky had three fingers inside Steve, making sure it was nice and easy to slide them in and out. Steve was a little more noisy now, but was still keeping it quiet, still soft and gentle in the yellow morning light. Bucky wrapped his spare hand around Steve’s cock, smirking slightly. Steve wasn’t so soft everywhere, it turned out.

“I’m gonna take my fingers out doll.” Bucky whispered into his ear, getting a grumble in response. He chuckled slightly, kissing behind Steve’s ear again. “Gonna make you feel real good, promise.” He slowly pulled his fingers out of Steve, slicking himself up. 

“You always do.” Steve whispered back, making Bucky smile against his skin. Bucky lined himself up before very slowly beginning to press in. He heard Steve’s gasp as he got the tip fully seated, waiting there before continuing. 

“I got you babydoll.” Bucky whispered, putting a hand on Steve’s hip to push against. “You feel so good.” He didn’t get words back in response, just a soft moan. That was a good sign at least. 

Once he was fully inside, his hips pressed up against Steve’s skin, he waited again. He listened to Steve’s breathing, coming a little quicker than before. He put his hand back on Steve’s stomach, flattening it out and just holding him close. He kissed over the back of Steve’s head, down his neck, just making sure he was as relaxed as possible.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered, the words full of love and want. Bucky felt him lace thin fingers lace between his own, holding on stronger than you’d expect.

“I got you.” Bucky repeated, slowly beginning to roll his hips into Steve. He kept it gentle and slow, the hand not in Steve’s going back to rubbing his cock. 

Slowly his hips moved on from rolling, starting to gently thrust into Steve instead. With each thrust he’d place kisses somewhere else on Steve’s skin, wanting him to feel loved and taken care of. Steve began to moan and move with him, but they both made sure they were pressed together at all times, not wanting to break the hold. 

The build was slow and subtle, but Bucky felt the heat pooling in his stomach, not knowing how long they’d been doing this but wishing it could go on forever. 

“Are you there yet baby?” Bucky whispered, nibbling his ear lobe again. “I’m almost there. Don’t wanna finish without you.”

“I’m close Buck.” Steve whispered back, pushing a little more firmly into the hand around his cock. Bucky took the cue and sped up a little, palming him more firmly and rubbing his thumb across the tip. “Ah- like that…” Steve breathed. 

Slowly but surely, Steve’s breaths came a little faster. When he came it was with a gasp, as if it had surprised him by happening. Bucky held him close, pulling him through it before wiping his hand off and wrapping both arms around Steve. 

“I got you Stevie.” He whispered. “I got you.” 

Steve took a few seconds to recover before rolling his hips back into Bucky, letting him know it was okay to continue. It took Bucky barely any time at all, not speeding up or going any harder, just soft thrusts until he held Steve a little tighter and came inside him. 

“There you go,” He heard Steve mumble, lifting up his head to look at him. Steve turned to face him enough that Bucky leaned in for a kiss, lingering in the warm fuzzy moment. 

“Lemme get something to clean you up.” Bucky mumbled against his lips, pulling out slowly and kissing Steve to swallow the slight sounds of discomfort and annoyance. 

“If you have to.” Steve mumbled, curling back up on his side as Bucky pulled away and headed to the sink. 

“Wouldn’t want you getting all sticky.” Bucky teased, finding a cloth and wetting it a little, coming back over and littering Steve’s neck and shoulder with kisses. He slowly slipped the cloth between Steve’s legs, wiping him clean. “It’s my day off.” He said softly. “And I’ll be damned if I’m letting you out of this bed.” 

“As long as you bring me breakfast.” Steve said with a small yawn, spreading his legs for Bucky before rolling onto his back and smiling up at him. 

Bucky took a moment to remember this image. Steve sprawled out, sleepy and beautiful, smiling up at Bucky with all the love in the world. 

“Of course.” Bucky said with a smile, leaning down to kiss him softly. “Anything for you Stevie.”


End file.
